His thoughts
by Emtpirate214
Summary: Things from Grant's view season 3
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a one shot wonder that has been playing on my mind here the past couple of hours to the point that I need to get it out of my brain before it drives me up the wall. I am still working on the next chapter for What Choice Do We Have? This may become more, depends on the muses that inspire me, but for right now I am still planning on making this a one shot. Let me know what you think about this.

Grant Ward was stunned just like everyone else when watching her. She was throwing men with a wave of her hand. She didn't even seem to break a sweat. He watched in amazement and with a smile as she threw a full sized SUV.

"Who is she?" a lady in the crowd looked on with astonishment.

"I don't know" a man replied.

"Whoever she is, she is beautiful," Grant said to no one in particular.

He like, everyone else, had been recording the whole event on his cell. His reasons were different than everyone else. He really didn't know his own reasons why. Part of him wanted to watch her and remember the times that they were together. The happier moments from the time they spent on the bus. The times that he was her SO and training her to become an agent. At times, he would close his eyes and would go back to those moments and fantasize about what could have been if things were different and if different choices had been made. He smiled at the realization that he was sort of in the reverse rolls from the first time that he had met Skye. Now, he was the one filming the superhero and wanting to learn her secrets.

"My name is Daisy. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D," Daisy said.

"Huh, Daisy now," Grant smiled.

He would always see her as Skye. The girl in the van who was hacking his former agency. The girl that unnerved him the first time in the interrogation room that made him want to rip his hair out. The girl that had made him want something for himself for the first time in a long time. He remembered the day she had been shot and how he had been frozen to the floor watching as Coulson held her in his arms begging Simmons to do something.

He remembered the feelings of hopelessness when the surgeon had told them that Skye was on life support and was not going to make it. The surgeon telling them to call her family in to say goodbye. All the things that he wanted to tell her, to admit that he had feelings for her. The hurt that he felt when he found out that she was with another man and it wasn't even the fact that she was Rising Tide, but that she was with another man that had hurt him so much.

The feelings of helplessness when he barely could look at her in the med pod hooked up to all the machines. Watching them breathe for her. Watching them filter her blood. Then watching Simmons giving her CPR. The thoughts of having to bury her crossed his mind and what he would do to Garrett when they didn't have any witnesses. Then watching how her body reacted to the GH 325. He thought that he was going to lose her forever. He thought that his time away would be visiting her grave and talking to a ghost.

"Did you see that? They put that man in that white box thing and it just shot up into the sky!" the woman was tugging on Grant's arm.

"I did" Grant lied.

He somehow had managed to still record the scene while getting lost in his own thoughts. He didn't know how but he always got caught up in his thoughts when they involved her. He watched her as she scanned the crowd. For a moment, he thought that she had spotted him but he was disguised and thought that he had blended in well.

Grant made his exit and left for his car. He was like a giddy school girl immediately replaying the video on his phone.

"Shit."

Grant was wrong. Daisy had spotted him. He watched as his camera shook briefly and then saw that her hands tightened into fists and the camera stopped shaking. It appeared that she was trying to control herself.

"Well, well, well, so the mighty Daisy with S.H.I.E.L.D has a kryptonite. Who would have thought that I would be the one that could make you lose control?" Grant sat back and let all of this sink in.

Alright so I do have more that may come of this but right now I don't know. Let me know what you think. I would love to hear all of your thoughts on this. I know that this is really short but like I said that it is supposed to be a one shot deal. I may have more because I have some dialogue and a meeting that I think should happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I have come to the conclusion that this is going to be more than a one shot wonder. I started having that pesky dialogue started playing in my head. So without further ado, another chapter.

Grant heard the ping on his computer and knew that it could only be one person. His contact. The one who he had tasked with following the S.H.E.I.L.D teams around the world. He opened his laptop and clicked on his e-mail.

"Something you might want to check out. Keep your eye on the brunette. I would anyway, she is quite the looker. I was only able to get video after I got inside the castle. I edited out the boring parts where they are waiting for the second plane to arrive with whatever the thing in the video is. Also, I am still working on trying to hack their system so that I can get access to their CCTV cameras on their base. Whoever designed their fire wall is a genius. This person also has a sense of humor because they have an image with a grumpy cat that says "No!" when you hit one of the firewalls. Thought that you might find this interesting though. I will let you know what else I can find."

Grant clicked on the video. He waited for it to buffer.

"I knew windows vista was a bad idea. I need to update this thing," Grant grumbled.

"I guess Daisy still enjoys her computers," Grant chuckled.

He always did like her sense of humor when it came to the firewalls on the computer systems. The last one (from when he was still a member of the team), she had him hack it and he had hit a firewall within five minutes and was rewarded with a picture of a sinking battle ship with the caption that read "I just sank your battle ship!"

The video finally finished buffering and began to play. Grant put on headphones so that he would be the only one that could hear what was going on in the video. That and the fact that he didn't want the rest of the members of his "team" to know that he was still following his old team. He knew that he didn't have to explain himself but he also knew that it wouldn't look good to the new team. He needed them to be on board no matter what.

He watched as a giant rock was lowered into a hole in the ground. He smiled while watching Fitz running around shouting at everyone like they were supposed to know what to do with all the gears in the room. He saw the whole room start to shake but realized that Daisy was not the one causing the shaking. His stomach began to sink when he saw the blood starting to trickle from her nose and Daisy holding her ears in pain screaming.

"Why aren't you stopping this Coulson?" Grant thought out loud and then quickly looked around to see that none of his team had entered his room.

Satisfied that he was still alone, Grant went back to watching the video. He watched as Daisy collapsed to the ground. He didn't understand the relation that the rock and Daisy had that it would cause this reaction in her. Part of him wanted to be there and hold her and tell her that it was going to be alright. The other part knew that she wouldn't allow him to do that anymore.

He continued watching and listening as closely as possible. Watching as Fitz and Daisy had come up with a solution using Daisy as the one to cause the vibration to control the rock in the hole.

"That's my rookie," Grant smiled with pride.

He watched with pride as she began using her powers on more intense scale than he had witnessed in the Arctic Circle. He was impressed by how much she had grown into them and how she had gotten better control of them. He was in awe of her abilities and wanted to watch her use her gifts as often as he could.

He paused the video and thought back to the day that he had worked with Coulson to take down Hydra. Then he had learned that Skye was in the building that they were going to. He had lied to Kara about no longer caring for Skye back then. It was easier to do that. He needed someone to take his mind off of Skye and Kara really didn't ask questions about it. Deep down they both knew who he really wanted to be with but never really talked about it. The day he saw her in the building he wanted to run to her and hold her. She had started to run to them but Gordon had taken her away. He could still hear her scream, "No! No! Not yet!" He wanted to hold her in his arms right then and there. He also remembered feeling jealous when he had found Lincoln. He had never known jealousy like that until the night at the Arctic Circle when he had seen Skye take out so many Hydra agents by herself just to save Lincoln and then he watched as she had actually saved Lincoln's life. He had only watched from the shadows. Part of him had hoped that she would not have been able to save Lincoln's life. He wanted to get her alone and talk to her about coming with him. Leaving it all behind. S.H.E.I.L.D, Hydra, and all that came with the two organizations.

Grant pressed play again. He watched with horror as Daisy herself used her powers to make the rock turn liquid and then as Fitz jumped into the very same liquid. He held his breath as he saw her nose began to bleed again. Watching the toll that it was taking on her body. Cursing Coulson for letting Daisy do something that could possibly kill her in the process. How much more could her body take? Why did she do it? And then all the answers came to the surface with the explosion of the rock and seeing Fitzsimmons emerge from the fragments. Daisy had done this to save one of their own. Like always, putting the team first to save them. He watched as Mack held Daisy and called her tremors. He began to feel that pang of jealousy that he didn't like. He saved the video to a file on the computer. It was one word. A simple one that held so much emotion and meaning to him that if anyone were to open it, they would discover his weakness. They would see the best way to bring him to his knees and make him do anything that they would want. The file was titled, "Daisy."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that I have not updated recently folks. No inspiration has really hit me until tonight's episode. It is going to start from where Ward is in the back of the truck fleeing. So let me know what you think of the chapter.

Ward stared out and watched the scenery of where they had been. He knew that the wound was minor, and that he wouldn't die from it. I t gave him one single thing to focus on and not having his thoughts scattered all over. He focused on his conversation with May. Sure he had told her that watching the woman you loved take her lasts breaths was the moment for him, he just didn't tell her that she had been present for it. Watching Skye die again and again after being shot, was the hardest thing to remember. Kara's desth hadn't hit him that hard really. He felt guilty that he didn't think about her that much anymore. His thoughts had been on Skye during his conversation with May. One day, he would tell Daisy that in person, and not hide it anymore.

"Sir, let me look at your wound."

"I'm fine, just keep watching for S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't want them sneaking up on us."

Or continue to look at the back of the truck, he knew that his wound was not going to bleed out. He washes Sun began to set on the cliffs behind them. How pretty they were, and how he would have loved to share this scene with Daisy. He wanted to show her that he still loved her, and that he truly cared for her. Daisy would hopefully forgive him for all that he had done. But would she forgive him for this new betrayal? Would she understand why he was doing this? He watched as the sun continued to set.

"Sir, we need to get you inside. The sun will be down soon."

"I know. Trust me, I feel the change is coming."

Ward felt the familiar tingle. Did Daisy feel this when she first changed? Did she feel the tingle all the tine or just when she used her abilities? These were just a few of the questions that he wanted to ask her. He had done all this on his own and he was needing help to understand what was wrong with him.

"We're almost there, can you hold off on changing?"

"Hopefully, but I am not in the mood to hold off."

Ward had made sure that she had been alright. He knew that she was going to try and stop him. He wanted to tell her. Have her see his side and why he was doing what he was doing. Tonight though, he was going to track down a couple of inhumans. He felt the tingle get stronger.

"Ahh, let it begin," Ward whispered.

Sorry it is so short but this hit me during the episode.


	4. Chapter 4

So as some of you know. I only write when I get truly inspired, not because I feel I need to. I have always felt that if I force it, then it will not turn out right. So, yesterday my partner and I were busting out the Adele in the ambulance and these two songs just put some thoughts in my head. Hope you enjoy. I am going to watch AOS tomorrow and see what happens with inspiration. Enjoy and leave comments please.

Grant leaned back on the bed. The motel room smelled musty, but the owner didn't ask questions and let them pay in cash. He pulled out his laptop and watched the feed of Daisy's room. He watched her as she pulled out her phone and turn on her music app. Turning on the same song that she always did when she felt sad and depressed. She was listening to Adele's Hello.

Hello, it's me, I was wondering

If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah

But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me?

I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

When we were younger and free

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us

And a million miles

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you?

It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry

I hope that you're well

Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?

It's no secret

That the both of us are running out of time

So hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Ooh, anymore

Ooh, anymore

Ooh, anymore

Anymore...

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Grant listened to the words as he watched her scroll through pictures of them. The pictures were of happier times on the bus. Times from when she was just starting out as his rookie.

"She is going to be the death of you," Kebo shook his head.

"That may very well be the case, but maybe she should be how I die. Have you ever felt so lost that you don't care, but then you meet someone and you don't even realize how big of an impact they have been on you until it's too late?" Grant didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Never," Kebo shrugged.

"Well when you do, don't let her get away. Do what ever you have to do to keep her as yours," Grant rubbed the screen trying to wipe Daisy's tears away.

He watched her as she cried even harder when Adele's Someone Like You came on. She laid down on the bed with a picture of her and Grant laughing as they played Battleship.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

"Don't worry Daisy, I haven't found anyone new," Grant kissed his finger to the screen.

"Good, because I would hate to have to rip out your spleen for breaking my little girl's heart," a familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Kebo shouted.

"That would be Daisy's father. My question is why T.A.H.I.T.I didn't work on you?" Grant barely looked up.

"Because, I fixed him," came an unfamiliar voice.

"And you are?" Grant shot the woman a questioning look.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is my beautiful wife Jiaying, Daisy's mother," Cal smiled.

"You still didn't answer Kebo's question. What the hell do you want?" Grant glared.

"You are going to help get our daughter away from S.H.I.E.L.D," Jiaying smiled.

Well, what does everyone think? I had to wait for inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

Ward sat in his bed and stared at the tablet before him. Daisy's parents were here and wanting him to help them get her back. He didn't know if that was a good idea, the last time that she saw him she had glared at him. He changed the feeds and held his breath, Daisy was in her room dressed in a long sapphire blue evening gown that had a low back revealing her tone muscles. She was looking at Grant's photo on her phone.

"You about ready tremors? " Mack came into her room.

"Yeah," Daisy took a deep breath.

"What's wrong? "

"Just thinking about the first time that I ever went undercover. I was going dressy event and I wore a nice dress. First time I ever had to disarm a guy with a gun," Daisy smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, taught by one of the best," Daisy smiled at the memory of Grant teaching her how to take a gun in the cargo bay.

"Ward."

"The very same. Well now, you can more than disarm a guy by yourself. Do we know anything about the guy hosting this gala of criminals?"

"No, but all I know is that it is in Italy. Coordinates for landing a helicopter have been sent with an e-invite. Weird thing is, I got it through a back channel that I only used on that first undercover mission. Come on, let's go," Daisy walked out of her bedroom.

Ward decided that he should keep an eye on Daisy. Something about that back channel didn't feel right to him.

Grant walked up to his closet and found a tux. Why did he have a tux? Twenty minutes later, Grant walked to his own helicopter. One of his techs had found the coordinates for the landing area. Two and half hours later he was landing just in time to see Daisy and the rest of the guests arriving at a very familiar mansion.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ward whispered at seeing the home where he truly discovered his feelings for Daisy, the building where she had been shot By Ian Quinn.

He spotted Daisy and could tell that she was somewhat upset, but what really gave it away was the slight rumbling he felt below is feet. He walked up close to her and realized that he could hear part of her conversation with the team.

"Mack, I'm going to have to go dark. They are sweeping for comms. Trust me, I'll make it really well known that I need an extraction. Alright, going dark."

Ward watched as Daisy took the ear comm out and balled it up in her fist. A few seconds later, she dropped the comm that was now in a thousand pieces.

He followed her inside the building and smiled as a waitress handed him a glass of champagne. He kept his distance. He turned to take a horderve. He looked around realizing that he had lost sight of her.

"You've gotten sloppy robot," she whispered in his ear.

"No idea what you are talking about," he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Liar, I spotted you back at the landing area. I'm not stupid Ward. Why are you here?" Daisy stepped in front of him.

"Dance with me," Ward grabbed Daisy by her elbow.

"Why?"

"Because security is watching you."

"Maybe they are watching you."

"I'm not on the guest list."

They danced for a while unril security walked up to them.

"Both of you have been requested." the security agent motioned for them to follow.

Daisy shot Grant an I-told-you-so look.

They followed the security agent down stairs to the very cellar that she had been shot in.

"Well, this should all bring back some memories. I mean look, your blood is all over the floor still. I wished that you had died. And you, you are now the head of Hydra. Why are you dancing with Coulson's pet?" Ian Quinn stepped out from the shadows.

"Well, what can I say, I've always had a weakness for brunettes," Ward shrugged hoping that Quinn would buy it.

"Or that you are working with Quinn," Daisy shrugged.

"Well, let me get rid of you and then Mr. Hydra and myself can get down to business, plus I like to finish what I start," Quinn smiled as he held up his gun.

Daisy smirked as she held up both hands throwing everyone but Ward into the opposing wall. Ward took this moment to stick Daisy in the neck with the syringe that he had in his pocket.

"What..." Daisy began to slur.

"Shhh. I got you," Ward scooped Daisy into his arms.

Ward carried Daisy to the front door.

"Too much champagne," Ward smiled at the security agent at the front door when the agent shot him a look.

Ward placed Daisy in the seat beside him on the helicopter.

"Disable her phone and make sure that there are no trackers in her clutch," Ward handed her clutch to the copilot.

"Yes sir."

Ward sat next to Daisy and adjusted her head to where ot was resting on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let Coulson turn you into something you're not," Ward kissed the top of her head.

Alright it is such a short chapter but I could not get this scene out of my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my dears! Well the muse has spoken and inspired me while I was in the shower last night. I was talking in between the characters and I think that is time to drop my big Albion that may or may not make you guys love or hate me right now. Just remember, that the only character I own is the one that I am introducing today. Enjoy and please review.

Ward carried Daisy into the base. He didn't trust his men to not be rough. He kept looking down at her sleeping form. She was still beautifully dressed in her evening gown. He gently laid her down in his bed and covered her with the soft comforter. He felt an odd sense of deja vu while doing this motion. It took him back to their time to the bus when he had tucked her in repeatedly during the night while she was recovering from being shot. He had also sat with her during the night and kept watch. He had finally come to terms with how he felt about her during that time. Sitting on the edge of the bed now, he he came to the conclusion that he still did love her and wanted her to be his. Kara was merely a some distraction from what happened in Puerto Rico. He was never angry that she had shot him. He felt more disappointed than anything.

"I see that you have fulfilled your end of the agreement," Jiaying's voice wad barely above a whisper.

"I think that she would be safer from S.H.I.E.L.D with me than with you. Besides, doesn't S.H.I.E.L.D know where your Afterlife is? They don't know where I am. Besides, I have a way that I can keep an eye on them," Ward didn't look away from Daisy's sleeping form.

"They will not be able to find us. Mr. Ward, my daughter belongs with her own people. Do you understand our history? Do you know how to handle her if she loses control? Mr. Ward, her gift is very powerful. She has not even reached her full potential yet. If she loses control, she can end up shaking apart a continent," Jiaying did not move from the doorway.

"So, you are telling me that she has abilities similar to that of the Avengers?" Ward finally turned around and faced Jiaying.

"Yes, and I do not want S.H.I.E.L.D to use her for their battles. That is not her place, her place is with us; one day leading our people."Jiaying smiled down at Daisy.

"How do you even know she wants to go to Afterlife?"

"She won't understand right away. She saw Cal kill me, but with time, she will understand," Jiaying didn't take her gaze away from her daughter.

"How did you come back to life?"

"Cal only made me pass out. He then handed me off to some of our people and they took me back Afterlife so that I could be healed."

"Jiaying, I think it's time that we find out what is going on in your daughter's mind," a female voice came from the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Ward jumped up.

"You don't see the family resemblance? I'm Cassidy Gill, Donnie Gill's older sister," Cassidy smiled sweetly but with a hint of malice behind it.

Cassidy was roughly 5'4" with a medium build. She had medium length hair that was dark blue and turned to light blue at the end. From the exposed skin that Ward could see, she had Star Wars tattoo and tribal artwork. She was wearing a, "This is my party shirt." and jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Ward became suddenly scared.

"Daisy here killed my brother in Morocco. I want to know how she can live with herself," Cassidy ground out.

Ward found himself not being able to move from the bed.

"Cassidy's gift allows her to control people's mind. She can also make people see what she wants them to. I think it's time that we see what is in my daughter's mind," Jiaying motioned for Cassidy to come closer.

Cassidy raised Daisy's head and then sat on the bed placing Daisy's head in her lap. Cassidy put a hand on either side of Daisy's head. Cassidy closed her eyes and then opened them a second later projecting jumbled images on the opposite wall.

"She's like a movie projector," Ward thought out loud.

"She projects what she sees, so that we can find out what is truly going on in someone's head. The best way to detect if someone is telling the truth. Plus, we can see what makes that person who they truly are," Jiaying pulled up a chair next to the bed.

Ward watched as Daisy was in a workout room punching the bag as hard as she could, the blood starting to drip down her hands.

"Tremors, you''re bleeding all over the mat," Mack leaned against the door frame.

"Trying to blow off this frustration and this built up energy right now Mack. You know what happens when I don't vent like I need to," Daisy continued punching the bag. Leaving her bloody fist prints.

"Come on, I have an idea," Mack stopped the bag from moving anymore.

"Alright, lead the way," Daisy raised her hands in surrender.

They flew for a while. Daisy didn't look out the landed in the Rookies a little while later.

"Alright Tremors, do your thing. Then, we talk," Mack stepped out of Daisy's way.

Daisy hung her head and then looked at one of the distant mountains.

"Is it safe?"

"Scans show that there is no one in the area right now. Do your thing," Mack smiled.

Daisy eyed the mountain and then let out the loudest yell and held out her hands. An avalanche was forming, massive and large. Daisy continued the scream as the avalanche grew bigger. She screamed until she was hoarse and she could feel the sharp pain of screaming.

"Better?"

Daisy nodded. She followed Mack to the edge of the cliff and sat down with her legs hanging over.

"Alright Tremors, time to spill and tell me what has been building up to that," Mack nodded towards where the avalanche had just finished.

"A lot of things that I shouldn't be thinking about and that I should just move on from. Some things that I shouldn't find myself thinking about," Daisy sent a pebble off the edge of the cliff with a minor blast that didn't even shake the rest of the ground around her.

"If you don't deal with this now, the next time people could get hurt if you lose control at the wrong time," Mack took a sip of his water.

"You're right. I guessI the main thing that I am having trouble with is admitting that I did some things for a different reason that I didn't even want myself to believe. I keep telling myself and everyone else that I shot Ward because of all that he had done, but really it was for the fact that I didn't want him to follow me into the temple. Part of me was curious about what was down there. The other part knew that something really bad was going to happen and that if things were similar to touching the Diviner, then I didn't want him to die. I finally have the guts to say that I shot Ward to keep him from followinge into the tunnel. I loved enough to shoot him and drive a wedge between us. I guess it worked out because he and Agent 33 fell in love with each other," Daisy continued to stare out at the other mountains.

"I know what they had was not love. That was more of necessity for someone to give her a purpose like she had with Dr. Whitehall. Don't fool yourself into thinking that what she and Ward had was really love," Mack shrugged.

"Maybe, but that isn't the only thing that has been on my mind. I just don't seem to know how to separate myself from this and part of me expects to find myself dreaming about it until the day I die," Daisy picked at a piece of skin on her thumb.

"What's that?"

"The first time I had to pull the trigger and take someone out. His name was Donnie Gill. Apparently, Hydra had brainwashed him similar to that of Agent 33's brainwashing. He began to freeze the whole boat and I had to take the shot to keep the team from dying. Part of me wonders if I am cut out to the job," Daisy began to pick at her shoe.

"You had to do what you had to do. How could you predict that Hydra would have done that? Trust me, you will never forget," Mack looked over at Daisy.

"Well, I guess that brings us to the last bit of pent up anguish," Daisy smirked.

"What's that?"

"Afterlife and my family. I find myself wishing that I could go back to the time at Afterlife before I came back to S.H.I.E.L.D, and brought them with me. Before I found put how crazed my mother was about the crystals. Just wondering if I picked the right path to be on. Either way, I am betraying a little part of me no matter what I do," Daisy continued looking out at the mountai's.

So my faithfulness, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for it taking so long to post. Really wanted to do the mid season finale justice. So, here is the next chapter. I hope it wets your appetite.

Daisy sat and stared at the laptop before her. Normally, this would bring her joy and countless hours of trolling and Facebook stalking, but today, it just left her hollow. It had been three weeks since Fitz had been rescued from the portal. Three weeks, since she had seen Ward. Coulson had asked for a report on what has happened to her during the mission that she disappeared. She herself didn't really know.

"Daisy, he's gone. You know that as well as I do. You know that Maveth came through. That the Grant Ward we knew is gone," Cassidy leaned against the doorjam.

Cassidy had felt Ward's death. She had also felt Coulson's anger towards the man. She didn't have to try to delve into his mind to find out what really happened.

"I know, but I can't believe that Fitz shot him," Daisy continued to stare at the laptop.

"Here, you need to read this. Ward asked me to give it to you in case something happened to him," Cassidy handed Daisy the sealed letter and sat on Daisy's bed.

Normally, Daisy would have said something to anyone who just invited themselves into her space, but she and Cassidy had become so used to being around each other when at the Hydra base that Daisy didn't mind Cassidy being around. Daisy opened the letter.

Skye,

You will always be Skye to me, because that is the hotel I fell in love with. The one that would make jokes during the most inappropriate times. The one that would song in the shower and then use my towel to dry her hair. Yes, I knew it was you by the jasmine smell on the towel. Skye, you woke up something inside me that I thought would never happen. You made me question everything. For the first time, I wanted to leave everything behind and travel the world with you. Even though I kept the "robot" face on, I loved to watch you get excited about all the stuff hacktivists were doing in the world. I look back on when my betrayal became known, and it hurt knowing you felt the same way I had when I discovered you with Miles. I know that doesn't make up for anything, but it is the truth. Skye, I realize now, with Cassidy's help, that you shot me to keep me from following you into the tunnel. Skye, I'm sorry for believing the worst about you. I'm sorry for being with Kara, because what she and I had was not love. She needed someone to follow after Whitehall and I needed someone to need me. When Cassidy showed me everything that happened to you when you realized that you had been changed down in the temple, I felt like I had betrayed you again by not being able to be there for you. I guess that my biggest regret is that I didn't take you up on that talk in Dublin. I have listened to this song over and over in my head because it says what I have been feeling.

"When I Was Your Man"

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should've bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should've gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should've bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should've gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts

I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers

I hope he holds your hand

Give you all his hours

When he has the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

Skye, I love you and I always will.

Skye, I have been informed by Gideon that I am going on a mission in the next day or so. If you are reading this, you either have been snooping through my things, or it went horribly wrong and Cassidy has given you this. Sorry, if this is the later, but there are some things that you need to know.

-Hydra is trying to bring Maveth through some portal, please, don't let that happen.

-Watch Lincoln and Bobbi, they have been showing up in encrypted video chats, luckily I have been out of the way of the webcam and Gideon hasn't realized that I know them.

-If, Maveth does come through the portal, you and Cassidy go to Afterlife. Don't question me Skye. Leave everything behind. Cassidy and I have arranged for evruthing to make sure you two are well taken care of.

-Do not tell anyone that you two are leaving. Especially not Simmons, you know she can't lie worth crap.

Skye, I love you. If I am truly dead, please, don't blame anyone. Just know that I will always love you.

Love

Ward

P.S. I knew you used the backscatter glasses on me, Fitz got drunk in Dublin and told me.

"You ready to bounce?" Cassidy opened the door.

"Yeah, let's go," Daisy looked around the room one last time. She carefully folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

Daisy and Cassidy walked out the door of the facility and both dropped their lanyards on the ground. They walked a few miles away to an alley where Daisy immediately recognized her old familiar ally, her van.

They drove in silence for the first two hours.

"Coulson killed him," Cassidy said staring out the window.

"What are you talking about?"

"Coulson killed Ward. Revenge for Rosalind. It became personal. Now Maveth has come through the portal. You and I can hide out in Afterlife. When it was created, some ceremony was done so that his evil can't get through. Now, we've made it for only those that are invited are allowed to see it and enter. I called Jiaying and told her what is going on. Lincoln won't be able to see the location. All the inhumans that are associated with Afterlife know that they cannot leave right now," Cassidy took a sip of water.

"Maveth came through using Ward didn't he?"

"Yes, but we will find a way to get him out of Ward, and then we'll lay Ward to rest in the cemetery in Afterlife."

"Good, then he will finally be a peace."

"So, how do we get a thousands year old inhuman out of the body of your ex?"

"I don't know but I will bring down the earth if I have to, and Cassidy?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Skye if you want to."

"I thought me hopping in your mind all day would finally let me do that."

Skye thought about the letter. Things were starting to piece together for her. Images of Maveth as Osiris and Hades popped into her mind. But in every image she saw that he always had one woman by his side Isis and an unknown woman that stood by the side of Hades. She saw through the ages that every culture had a god of the dead and it was Maveth just in a different form a different name. He always had the same woman by his side. She too had a different form and a different name, but she could tell that it was the same woman.

 _I'm coming for you Skye. You and I have always been together since the beginning of time. For the last several centuries I have missed your companionship, but now, I have found you. Soon, we will be together again and you will rule beside me as my Queen._

Do what do you think guys? Please respond and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

So, I just want to know if anyone is still interested in this story? Please review guys, this is the only way that I know if y'all are still wanting more.

"This is the dumbest idea that you have ever had," Skye looked at Cassidy skeptically, "Seriously, this is worse than the whole idea for using your abilities to train a cock roach to go undercover in Hydra."

"That would have worked if you hadn't stepped on it," Cassidy crossed her arms.

"It was a cockroach!"

"Fine, but this is going to work. I promise, " Cassidy smiled.

"Cassidy, you and I both know that you have some amazing abilities, but do you even know that you can do this?" Skye srched an eyebrow.

"I'm sure. Listen, I worked on this all day and I have figured out how to do it without it turning out that bad," Cassidy smiled as she played with a pink strand of hair.

"You know, she is not going to believe a single thing we say. We're both going to get carted off to the Fridge?"

"The Fridge doesn't even exist then, we'll be fine," Cassidy grabbed Skye's hand and held tight.

Skye felt as if she were falling out of the Bus without a parachute. She was glad that she was able to hold onto Cassidy's hand the whole time. Suddenly, the falling stopped when Skye and Cassidy met the ground with a thud.

"Next time, we try and stick the landing. Deal?" Skye stood up and rubbed her backside.

"Deal. Now, where do we find her?" Cassidy took Skye's outstretched hand.

"Whoever she is ladies, she will have to wait," came a feminine voice.

"Who are you?" Cassidy looked the woman up and down.

"I'm-"

"Agent Peggy Carter," Skye cut the brunette off.

"So you're telling me that all this," Agent Carter waved her finger around the LA offices, "will become S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Well, one of the many offices actually," Skye smiled.

"How do I know that you are telling me the truth about all of this? " Agent Carter leaned back in her chair.

"Alright, I know what was kept in vault D of the playground, " Skye crossed her arms and leaned forward on the table.

"How do you know about that?" Agent Carter sat up more in her chair.

"Because, he was eventually released when he was in his 80s. Then, some of his Hydra cronies helped get his research back up and running. He died about two years ago when Coulson put bullets in his back," Skye didn't break eye contact.

"Impossible, Whitehall and Hydra were gone. I think you might have been mistaken," Agent Carter sighed.

"No, he found out how to stay young and alive for a very long while. He butchered someone who had the ability to age extremely slow," Skye shrugged.

"And how do you know this for sure?" Agent Carter did not seem impressed.

"Because the woman he butchered was my mother. My father found her and was able to put her back together. My dad sought revenge because of what Whitehall and S.H.I.E.L.D had done," Skye had a sad smile on her face.

"And why did your father seek revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Because, Agent Carter, my dad didn't know that they were hiding me to protect me. My O-8-4 status was investigated and two of the agents that hadn't been killed the night I was take, made sure to hide me in the foster system. The female agent wrote a computer program that had me moved every couple of months. I actually joined S.H.I.E.L.D as a cover to find out about who my parents were because S.H.I.E.L.D had redacted any paperwork on me. I ended up becoming part of a family with my S.H.I.E.L.D team and became an agent," Skye smiled at some of the fond memories of everyone on the Bus.

"Alright, but you are an O-8-4. How is this possible?"

"I can handle this one,"Cassidy stood up and walked towards Agent Carter.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Agent Carter looked up Cassidy skeptically.

"Cassidy has the ability to show you," Skye smiled and nodded for Cassidy to continue.

"This won't hurt a bit," Cassidy placed a hand on either side of Agent Carter's head.

Cassidy showed her everything about the Kree, Whitehall, Hydra in hiding among S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, and everything they knew about the monolith. Cassidy decided that leaving Afterlife out was in her best interest. Cassidy's eyes glowed bright purple during this time, causing Chief Sousa to stare.

"What's the matter?" Skye looked over at Chief Sousa.

"Her eyes are glowing purple, and so is Peggy's," Sousa couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the women.

"Like you haven't seen some weird crap? Trust me, this is normal," Skye waved her hands towards the women.

Cassidy finished showing Agent Carter all that she was going to show her. Cassidy asked if there was a place where she could lay down to rest after using so much energy. Chief Sousa motioned for Cassidy to follow him. Skye looked out the window and watched as the 40s were in full swing. She watched the glamour of the 40s pass by below.

"Cassidy showed me a lot of different images. Including some about Agent Grant Ward. Is he one of the things we have to change?" Agent Carter joined Skye at the window.

"No, just preventing one thing that could end both humans and inhumans alike. That's the only thing that we are changing in the past. I am not here to fix everything, just prevent one event from happenong," Skye didn't look away from the window.

"I guess you're right. How are we going to prevent that?" Agent Carter looked over at Skye.

"Well, as best as I can figure what happened from reports, a group of Hydra soliders robbed a bank. Reports said that nothing was stolen but I have a suspension that the monolith was stolen at that time. If we can get to the bank before the robbers and stop the robbery, then we can prevent the monolith from ever getting into Hydra's hands," Skye smiled.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Always," Skye smiled at Agent Carter.

"First, don't close your heart to the one you truly love. Second, trust your team. Finally, if you are going to try and blend in so that we can stop this monolith from getting into Hydra's hands, then I think it would be wise to follow the fashion of the day," Agent Carter looked over at Skye and smiled.

S.H.I.E.L.D Providence Base Present Day

"Any news yet? Well, keep looking," Coulson hung up the phone and sat down with a sigh.

"Coulson, can you please tell me why one of my best agents and a consultant are currently missing right now? " Fury walked into Coulson's office without so much as a knock.

"Because I don't even know if they are truly missing," Coulson sat up a little bit.

"My agent that is currently risking everything, says that Hydra is shaking in their boots anout your two missing inhumans. I've had to do a special extraction and ruin an op that was years in the making," Fury sat down accross from Coulson.

"Sir, I didn't know that there was an operative that had been under that long," Coulson tidied his desk.

"Well, I am putting him on your team to take Daisy's place with the inhumans. His code name is Hellfire but you may know him better as-"

"Grant Ward-" Coulson could barely believe who was standing in his office.

"Sir," Ward sat down in the empty chair next to Fury.

"That's the son of a bitch that killed Rosalind. I should put a bullet in you right now, " Coulson grabbed his gun.

"Stand down Agent Coulson, I gave Ward the kill order on Rosalind. There were a few things that you didn't know about her that Ward and I found out Phil. For one, she was Hydra," Fury leaned forward on the desk.

"She said she didn't know that the ATCU was working for Hydra," Coulson sat partially speechless.

"She lied to you, sir," Ward laid a file on Coulson's desk.

"Your girl Rosalind was Whitehall's granddaughter. She was born in Berlin and was raised Hydra from the crib. Coulson, she played you. She played Ward too if it makes you feel any better, " Fury watched as Coulson looked through the file.

"I can't believe it-"

"Sir, I may have found Cassidy and Daisy. Director Fury and what the hell is he doing here?" Simmons pointed at Ward.

"Drop the act Simmons, I am almost finished telling Coulson that Ward has been working as a double agent for me since he was 14," Fury rubbed his temples.

"You knew?" Coulson looked at Simmons with shock.

"Don't feel bad Coulson, I gave Simmons direct instructions not to tell you about Ward when she went undercover in Hydra," Fury shrugged.

"We found out about the other when we apparently decided to use the same broom closet to send encrypted messages, " Simmons nodded at Ward.

"For a while we faked a relationship so that no one would try and see what we were doing in the closet," Ward smirked at Simmons.

"So Simmons, what do you have there?" Fury nodded at the yellowed papers in Simmons hands.

"I was scanning all the old articles about the SSR from Agent Carter's personal collection, when I noticed something about these three articles," Simmons laid out all three articles carefully on Coulson's desk.

"Is that Agent Johnson standing next to Agent Carter?" Fury shot Simmons a look.

"Yes sir, and that is Ms. Gill as well. I think I found out where they went," Simmons nervously smiled.

"Are you saying that Daisy is in 1947 right now?" Coulson was having trouble believing his eyes.

"Not only that, but it looks like she helped Agent Carter stop a robbery," Fury looked up at Coulson.

"Apparently they also helped to knit some socks for the orphans in Germany, according to this other article," Ward tried to remember if Daisy had ever knitted in front of him.

"Hey look, this one has Daisy's hand writing on it, oh my," Simmons grimaced.

"What is it?" Coulson looked at Simmons perplexed.

"Apparently the article is about an earthquake that happened at the exact time of the robbery that Daisy and Cassidy helped Agent Carter stop," Simmons bit her lip.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Fury threw his hands up.

"Well, they note says 'Daisy was here.' It has a second notation after a sentence talking about moderate damage throughout the city," Ward read over Simmons shoulder.

"What does it say?" Coulson asked knowing that he might really not want to know.

"'Whoops, my bad,'" Ward smirked.

Well, what do you guys think? I had all this in my head and now to wait to see what else I come up with.


End file.
